Deep In The Heart
by bkerbunny
Summary: On Hiatus...Evolution finally takes out Randy Orton for winning the belt and not doing what they wanted him to, but no one expected them to injure him as bad as they did... Follow Randy as he battles himself and the physical theropist while he heals....
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer- I do not own anyone that works for or is affiliated with the WWE... I only own the characters that aren't recognizable to you..........._**

* * *

Prolog

The three remaining members of Evolution had finally done it. They vowed from the moment the celebration ended, that one day he would not be able to walk out of an arena.

Friendships, loyalties and trust was a thing of the past for a person that at one time had been considered the youngest most impressionable member of the elite group. A group that refused to rely on anyone but the handful of men that created it. A group that annihilated anything that stood in the way of the goals they set for themselves.

No one had been prepared for what may occur if one of those men got what another wanted, couldn't fathom that the group might fold on one of its own.

But it happened. At the panicle of their hard work one member did what the others had tried but failed to accomplish.

Randy Orton busted his ass and was the last man standing in an over the top Battle Royal, making himself the number one contender for the next pay-per-view World Title Match. In the end, he defeated Chris Benoit and won the gold, but the next night Chris challenged him for a rematch. During this time his fellow Evolution members backed him up completely. So much so, that at the time when it looked as though he might lose the belt, the other men came to his rescue. Randy covered his challenger and got the 1-2-3.

Afterwards, all four members rejoiced in the ring, lifting Randy high for all to see, but then things changed. Randy soon found himself flat on his back while his mentors and friends turned on him, beating him to an unconscious bloody mess, and above all else... he was alone.

The next week a plan evolved. Dave Bautista, the man he was closest to, paid him a visit in his private locker room with a demand. They wanted him, in return for safety, to lie down and lose the only thing he had left to show for his career. No apologies. No reasons. Just a choice.

An hour later, he was called to the ring. As an outsider you would have taken one look at his face and thought he had been defeated, that he was coming to the ring to hand over the top prize of the business. Then Randy did the unthinkable... he spit in the face of their ultimatum and the man he once idolized.

After that turn in events, his one time friends tried to bring him down, even after he lost what had started the battle in the first place. One at a time, they took every opportunity that presented itself to get their hands on the young wrestler, trying to physically beat him out of the career he was just starting to excel in... But Randy had always remained standing.

So the trio waited... bided their time until they felt that their deceiver thought he was safe, that they had moved on to someone else... and then they struck.

Armed with anything they could get their hands on they bombarded the ring. Swinging at anything or anyone that got in their way. Kicks, fists, chairs and a sledgehammer filled the four cornered box until the only thing that remained was carnage.

Earl, Edge and Randy had no chance, all of them having to be toted out of the arena in ambulances and taken to the nearest hospital.

The last, lingering images from RAW that night, were the stunned faces of the audience and a blood stained ring.

* * *

**_Please Read and Review........ thanks_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Here's one more chapter for today.... I hope you enjoy and as you all know I don't make any money off of these and I don't own anyone in the wwe... of Coarse Vince has that satisfaction......_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Randy felt like he was in a tunnel. He could hear voices and things being moved about, but it was ringing, muffled from the blackness that surrounded him. He strained to make his way through the thick emptiness to find out were he was, but he couldn't move. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and a voice ask him to please lie still, but he couldn't, he had to break open the darkness.

Pain. He felt the pain start to explode through every fiber of his body. If only he could remember what happened. How he had become suddenly engulfed in the nothingness that was all around him, and why he was hurting so much.

"Son, stop fighting." A familiar voice boomed through his struggle.

It took Randy only a second, but he realized that the voice belonged to his father, and he fought harder. His father always had the answer. He would be able to shed some light on what happened.

"You are making it worse on yourself, son." His father spoke again.

If only his father would explain, already. Tell him why he was there, alone in the dark. If he would just appear and offer his hand to him and show him the way home.

"Randy, listen to me boy..." His father stated sternly, causing him to lessen his struggle, "I know you're scared, but you have to stop moving... I'm going to explain a little about what's going on. If you understand, I want you to squeeze my fingers, can you feel my fingers?"

Randy stopped his struggle all together and opened his senses, wanting to feel his father's fingers. He felt his hand being lifted and squeezed. Concentrating he thought about making his fingers curl around what ever had his hand. Finally he felt it solid in his grip and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good... Now listen... you won't be able to open your eyes for a while because they are swollen shut, and you aren't going to be able to talk because they crushed your windpipe with a chair. Now, there is a lot more to your injury list, but you have to know that you are going to be fine."

Randy's mind screamed. How was it possible? He was just in the ring fighting Edge for a shot at the title... Realization hit him hard, and he groaned inwardly. His old teammates had finally made good on what they said they would do. The warm tears stung his wounded eyes as they flowed down his face. It was his own fault, if he had only given Hunter what he wanted, this would never have happened.

"Don't cry son. I know you are in some severe pain. I honestly don't think they left any part of you untouched, but you will get better and you will be back to work in no time."

Fear gripped Randy. If Hunter, Rick and Dave would go as far as this... then if he went back they'd kill him for sure. He never thought it would ever be this bad. He had taken their previous beatings, allowed them to leave him bloody and bruised.... He hoped that in doing so they might end it... and when they had left him alone for the past few weeks he figured that it worked and that they had moved on.... But apparently that was the plan. To lead him to believe that he was yesterdays news, and then jump him when he was no longer expecting them. If he was to return, and they would realize that they hadn't ended him, he would just wind up being their target again. The hard part was knowing he had no one to help him... not after being one of them... not after doing this to the others. Yes, a few of the guys had teamed up with him to go against his former friends, but they had made it perfectly clear before each match, that it didn't change how they felt about him and how much they didn't trust him.

He is alone in this battle. A senseless battle that should have ended once Hunter got his almighty belt back. He just wished he could sit up and tell his father no...

"Randy please settle down." His father pleaded, "You are only hurting yourself more."

Randy ignored his father's pleas and the pain grew as he continued to fight. Loud sick moans began to fill the blackness and his chest vibrated with each one until there was nothing.

* * *

**_Please Review........... Thanks_**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kennedy Sheppard walked quietly down the halls of the clinic, a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and a sack of files that she had been working on in the other.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice called out to her, causing her to stop and look back over her shoulder.

Kennedy smiled as her friend and employee joined her to continue down the hall, "Morning." She sighed sipping her hot drink.

Jennifer chuckled, "Seems someone isn't bright eyed and chipper this morning... long night?"

She held out the folders she was carrying , "New patients... I was here almost all night last night," she answered, "Until the new wing is finished it's going to be hard to accommodate everyone."

Jennifer nodded her head in agreement. At the age of twenty-eight, her friend, was quickly becoming the most popular physical therapist in the sports industry. Just about all of the different teams were sending their injured players to her to get them back on their feet. "How soon will the new section be ready?"

Kennedy took another sip of her coffee, "No later than a month, but as our clientele grows it isn't soon enough."

Kennedy felt the pressure stronger than ever for the new wing to be done. She had always prided herself on having the latest and best technology in her clinic, so between the growing patients and as fast as equipment was being improved; they were rapidly running out of room. She had to keep reminding herself that it would all work out. That after all the challenges life had thrown at her, and meeting each one with as much tenacity as she had, this should be a piece of cake.

After loosing her parents when she was fifteen to a tragic car accident, and the rest of her family not wanting her, the state had taken over her care, placing her into one foster family after another until she had graduated from high school. Once she had her diploma in hand, Kennedy busted her ass working two jobs until she could move into her own apartment and pay for a few classes at a local junior college. At that point, she had meet and became fast friends with Jennifer. They got together and found themselves a nice apartment while each of them struggled to get into medical school. Jennifer had decided to become a nurse, while Kennedy had chosen to major in physical therapy. Sure, it had taken Kennedy two more years to complete her training, but after graduating among the top of her class she had found a wonderful job at a well known sports medicine hospital, almost immediately.

It didn't take long before the jocks began asking for her to directly handle their cases, most of them saying that they liked the gentle caring ways that she connected and worked with them. About a year later a few of the doctors had approached her about opening her own practice and facility. At the time, money had been her only set back, but the physicians had put together a contract that gave her a sum of money from each of them to give her enough funds for a building and they also guaranteed patients for at least a year.

"Earth to Kennedy." Jennifer laughed waiving her slender hand in front of Kennedy's face.

Kennedy blinked and shook her thoughts from her mind, "Sorry... what did you say?"

"Are you going to be alright?" Jen asked looking at her friend with concern, "You've got so much going on, I don't want you over doing it."

She waived her friend off, "Yes, nurse, I'll be fine. Once the construction is done and everything gets settled into a routine again, I'll be back to my old self, promise."

The other woman nodded, "You better... Hey! Why don't you come over to the house tonight? Chuck has the kids out camping for a few days, why don't we have dinner."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, especially since the twins... C'mon, like old times, what do ya say?"

"You got it... I'll bring the wine."

Suddenly a loud roar of curses and a water bottle were spilling out of a room just a few doors down from them. "You stupid bitch! I told YOU I didn't want that NASTY SHIT! Now leave me ALONE!" the male voice boomed, then Patty the head nurse ran from the room.

"My money is on a football player." Jennifer said quickly eyeing Kennedy.

She smirked, "Nope... baseball." She said knowingly.

"You're on... whoever wins buys the fixin's for tonight's dinner."

"And the wine..." Kennedy added.

"Deal... you going in or me?"

"With the stakes as high as they are?" Kennedy snorted finally breaking her gaze away from the door to look at her friend, "Both of us." She answered grabbing Jennifer's elbow and heading for the irate man's room.

* * *

**_  
Please read and review.......... thanks 8-)_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey there, handsome... Wow, you've got some of your coloring back while I was off." Betty exclaimed entering Randy's room with a tray of food.

Randy smiled at the heavy set nurse. Out of all of the people that had been in and out of his room since his attack, he liked her best. Every time she entered his room she always came in talking away to him, never in a bad mood and always complimenting on the progress she noticed.

"I see you've gotten a lot of new gifts and flowers, too." She gushed moving the items that cluttered his roll-a-way table, so she could set his food down, "There isn't a spot that you don't have something in here now... Someone must really love you, huh?"

Randy nodded at her when she peered up into his face, knowing that he still wasn't able to talk.

It hadn't taken long for Randy's body to start the healing process. His injuries were extensive, but slowly one day at a time, things started to get better. After a week, the doctor had finally removed the bandages from his eyes and he was able to see what was going on around him. That in itself was something he was grateful for. He had learned that one eye socket had been completely crushed, obviously from the sledgehammer that Hunter had used on him, and that they had performed a reconstructive surgery to rebuild the socket and to remove the broken particles.

As far as his throat went, they didn't feel that he would have any non-recovering damage, except that his voice may be a little different once the vocal cords healed completely. Both of his arms and his back had been broken as well, leaving his entire upper body incased in plaster. His arms were braced out from two steel bars that had been placed in the casts between is sides and on his arms.

"I've got a special treat for you." Betty smiled, finally taking a seat next to him and he lifted a brow in question, "The doc says the swelling has gone down enough for us to try a more solid meal. If you can get it down with minimal pain... no more baby food."

If Randy could have clapped his hands like a seven year old at Christmas he would have, but instead he had to sit and quietly sigh his pleasure. He was so tired of jello and mashed food he could just scream....

"I also took the liberty to ask the kitchen to fix something up that I hope you will find enjoyable."

Betty quickly removed the stainless steel late covering and smiled up at Randy. The large plate was filled to its capacity with a piece of what looked like baked chicken and mixed steam vegetables.

"I figured you would like something a little healthier than the hamburger steak they had planned." She explained setting the cover aside.

Randy was salivating as the steam rolled up off of the rood and wafted up his nose.

"Here you go, a small bite just to test the waters." She said offering up the fork for him to take.

He took the food and chewed it slowly, taking his time to enjoy his first real meal since entering the hospital.

"Good?" Betty asked with a chuckle when his stomach gave a large grumble.

Randy swallowed gingerly, hoping like hell that the pain wouldn't come.

"Ok, how bad did that hurt? Using your fingers show me, on a scale of one to ten."

He held up four, then opened his mouth eagerly for more... he'd be damned if he'd let a little pain ruin a good meal.

Her face beamed and she loaded the fork for him again, "You know, I'm going to miss you." She replied with a distant look on her round face.

Randy stopped chewing and eyed her with a question in his blue eyes. Was he going somewhere? Hell he couldn't even walk at the moment with all the swelling around his spine how could he?

"It won't be too much longer that you will be well enough to be transported to your physical therapy clinic, so you can finish your treatment and start working on those big strong muscles of yours." She sighed, "But I'd like to come and visit you, make sure they are treating you alright if that's ok."

He nodded, and accepted another bite as she rattled on.

"These past few days, I've grown quite attached to taking care of you. My daughter told me the other day that I had to hurry up and make you better... She misses seeing you on TV."

He smiled. He didn't know how to tell the nurse that there was no way in hell he was going back. He'd had enough pain during his time in the hospital to last him the rest of his life. Even though they had told him the fractures would all heal and that it would be no problem for him to finish his career, he had come to the conclusion that it just wasn't worth it.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think that someone would be vengeful enough to cause him such serious injuries. His dad and grandfather had made it though both of their careers without long hospital stays. Sure they both have a few aches and pains now that they are older, but at least they made it without someone almost taking their lives.

"Well, you little pig, you ate it all." Betty announced looking up at him affectionately, "Are you full?"

Randy nodded happily as she placed a straw up to his mouth so he could get a drink.

"Good... I'm very proud of you. A wonderful start... Now, I have to go finish my rounds, but I'll be back later to check on you." She informed him ruffling his hair.

Randy watched as she picked up the remnants of his meal and leave from his room happily. Yep, he was definitely going to miss her...

* * *

**_As always please let me know what you think... _**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kennedy!" Patty called, running down the hall toward her.

She had just begun making a few rounds while she was waiting on a new arrival. Stopping short she turned to face the nurse that was sprinting for her, "Yes?"

"They just pulled up with the new patient and his family." She said quickly in one short breath.

Kennedy smiled, she had always stressed to the staff the importance of personally greeting the patients as they arrived, it helped make them feel welcome and important, "Thank you. I'll go on out to meet them." She said patting the puffing nurse's arm.

She knew the urgency that Patty felt when it came to this particular patient. Randy Orton was going to be their first client from the WWE. If everything went well, they could possibly land a great deal of business from the large company.

Picking up her step, she headed to the front of the clinic where the ambulance had pulled up to unload Randy.

"Hey, Ms. Sheppard!" One of the EMT's greeted her as the doors hissed open.

"Jimmie! How's the patient doing today?" she asked stepping out of the building and coming to stand next to him.

"Quiet." Jimmie answered as he and his partner pulled the gurney from the back of the orange and white truck.

"Why, hello Mr. T!" She exclaimed once the gurney was completely grounded.

Everyone but Randy smiled, and she noticed he suddenly didn't look happy, and she looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, Randy. It's the casts and braces, they have you all out and shaped like... well... like a 'T'." she explained.

Randy was pissed. It was bad enough that his life was ruined at the hands of his friends and now his new care giver was making fun of him, "I'd be doing a HELL of a lot better if you weren't making pop shots at me!" He barked glaring at her icily with his blue eyes, "What the hell are you smiling about? Look that does it, I don't want to stay here... guys put me back up in the truck and take me somewhere else!"

"Now you sound like one of my patients! Get him inside boys, let's get him settled." She exclaimed pushing gently on Jimmie.

"You can't make me stay here! I'd be treated better in a god damned gutter! Put me back in the fucking truck..."

Kennedy smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around her middle as she watched the guys push the rolling bed into the clinic, shaking their heads while Randy continued on.

"I'm afraid you're going to have your hands full." A male voice sighed next to her.

She shook her head then turned to look at Randy's parents, "Mr. Orton, I'd have been more worried if I didn't get a reaction. He has every reason to be mad at the world right now, if he kept it bottled up, he probably wouldn't want to fight to get better." She explained shaking both his hand and Mrs. Orton's.

He chuckled, "I'd have to admit, you're the first person to get anything out of him in the past few days."

Kennedy laughed heartily, "I'm sure there is more where that came from... Come on inside and let's get him settled into his new room." Stepping aside, she waited for the couple to enter the clinic before following them in and directing them to their son's room. "I'm going to have to leave you here for a bit, I have all of his admittance papers on my desk." She said when they stopped in front of his door.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Take me out of here!" Randy squelched.

Mrs. Orton looked apologetically at Kennedy and sighed, "He's always been a demanding child." She offered before opening the door to the private room.

Kennedy smiled warmly when Mr. Orton followed his wife into the room ordering his son to be quiet and let the men do their job. Then she headed to the nurses station to get his paperwork.

* * *

**_Kind of a short Chapter- Sorry about that more to come.... Please Read and review thanks_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I bet that boy is a good looking man when he's not all banged up like that." One of the nurses sighed sitting down in a chair next to Kennedy.

She smiled, most likely he was... but then again she couldn't recall any of them being actually ugly.

"I know for a fact he's gorgeous!" Another nurse whispered.

"You watch that stuff?" Kennedy asked the nurse whom usually seemed quiet and reserved.

She nodded vigorously, "With my husband, religiously, and I'll tell you that Randy Orton is some piece of work."

Kennedy's mouth was hanging open as a few other nurses came over and joined in the conversation over the handsome wrestler. She had watched wrestling a few times while staying in one of the foster homes, but she had found it appalling, with the... half dressed, over grown men yelling and beating the snot out of each other. Yet, her nurses were making it sound like a day time soap opera that just couldn't be missed.

"Ladies!" she hissed as their excited voices grew louder, "We need to keep it down."

All of the girls mumbled their apologies and headed off in different directions, leaving her standing in shock.

"What's wrong, Ms. Sheppard?" the nurse that started the discussion asked.

Kennedy shook her head and let out a half hysterical laugh, "I just don't understand you guys. We have all kinds of men in here, from any sport you can name, all of them are good looking... I get the first professional wrestler and then you guys get excited... I'm seriously lost here."

She shrugged, "If you watched it the way we do, you might." She stated simply walking off.

Grabbing Randy's paperwork, Kennedy tried to get back to the task at hand and headed back for his room.

"I told you dad, I don't give a rat's ass..." Randy huffed, "I'm not staying here. Vince will just have to put me up somewhere else."

She had just walked in the room and heard the last of what was being said. If she hadn't heard that from so many other patients, it might have hurt her feelings.

"Randy, pipe down!" he father scolded with a mean look, "You're staying, and that's final."

He couldn't believe it, his own parents were communists. Everyone had said that this was the best facility, but he didn't see it, "No DAD! Look at her, not even trying to appear professional, she looks like a fan in the stands."

Kennedy looked down at her khaki pants and clinic polo, "Would you prefer a white coat and stethoscope?"

"I'll tell you what I prefer..."

"Randy Keith Orton!" his mom yelled cutting him off, "I raised you better than this, if you can't at least try to be nice if only for a minute then shut the hell up!"

Randy sucked his bottom lip in at his mothers out burst, before turning a heated gaze in her direction.

She sighed, "Again Randy, I'll apologize for upsetting you... I was just trying to break the ice." She offered trying to make peace.

He said nothing just continued to glare at her while Mr. and Mrs. Orton smiled at her like nothing was wrong.

"Okay..." she sighed, "Well, I have Randy's forms ready for you both to sign, Mr. McMahon has already stated what he wants for Randy before he starts his therapy, and I can ensure that he will be comfortable and well taken care of in the weeks to come. I also have the keys to an apartment that he's set up for you nearby, so you can have a place to stay.

Mr. Orton smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Sheppard, we will be around quite a bit while he's here."

Kennedy nodded, "I wouldn't expect any less, if we here at the clinic can aid either of you in anyway be sure you let us know. I know that your son despises me right now, but I plan to eventually make him my friend."

Randy opened his mouth to say something but his mother reached over and popped him on the back of the head before he could.

She smiled knowingly at him, "Don't worry, I'm well aware that it isn't an option right now, but I'm willing to fight for you to like me and to gain your trust."

* * *

**_Well that is all I have for today to update... I hope you all are enjoying this story, and even if you're not be sure to give me whatever advice you think I need... And if you like it tell me what you like... thanks 8-)_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Sorry the update has taken so long... I just didn't have the drive to write on it for a while.. But I hope that it is over, and my goal is to update regularly until this one is finished.. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story so far. I hope I don't dissapoint._**

**_ Stacy_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Randy sat quietly, pouting. After Kennedy apologized, he had felt himself give in a little and his anger that he held toward her, weaken. She had been sincere enough, but he just didn't want to forgive her yet.

"What?" He grumbled, when she leaned down to be at eye level with him.

She grinned, "You have got to be starving. And a little birdie called me, right before you got here, to let me know that you had begged her constantly for some 'McDonalds'. I think her exact words were, 'Randy is dieing to get his hands on a Quarter Pounder with cheese'. Is that right?"

Randy was drooling, and Kennedy had to fight the urge to wipe the dribble from his chin when one of the orderlies walked in with a brown paper bag and a lidded cup.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the strawberry shake." She announced taking the items from the orderly and placing them on the tray in front of him.

Randy sighed happily and rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling. The day had started off as one giant cluster of shit that could go wrong, but after they brought in the food, he didn't see any reason to not at least try and enjoy the rest of his day while he filled his tummy with a good meal from McDonalds. No, he wouldn't admit it to anyone just yet, but he felt that he might be able to get along with the people in his new environment, especially if they continued to bring him fast food.

Kennedy had taken the brunt of his anger, facing him head on, and she never showed any sign of backing down. He liked that. Not only that, but once she had bribed him to stay, she waited for his parents to leave and then she took the time to make sure he was able to use all of the items in his room. His lights, the TV, and his nurses call button were all powered by voice activated controls. All he had to do was touch his thumb to his index finger that held his pulse monitor and give the command. From what she said, Vince had shelled out the money for him to have every luxury item essential to making his recovery as smooth as possible.

Thinking of Vince brought a scowl to his face. Not because of Vince directly, but because of what his business had done to the people in it. The business thrived on competition, and somehow it had gotten so bad that it made a friend set out to end his career.

When he was a boy, playing in the locker-rooms with the wrestlers and their children, he had known then that he would be a part of the industry. Even when his dad would complain about all of his ailments, it was the passion that drove him to keep going that had Randy hooked. He never thought, back then, that the gold belt and having the title of champion would eventually make him hate the very business he only knew to love.

The championship belt was now what stood between him and perfect health. The men he used to walk beside and go about his daily life with crushed his dreams over the belt. The same men, who always told him to never hold back, take what you want. He never heard them mention that it was ok as long as it wasn't what they wanted or held.

What he couldn't understand now was, why. Why at Summer Slam, when he was about to face the current title holder, they told him to win. Pumped him up and said nothing would keep him from it, and then the next night they even came to the ring to help him retain his position. Why would they do all of that, if they really didn't want him to have it? Hell, when they turned on him, they had just celebrated, cheered and hugged him, and then in a flash it was all over. Friendships, security, reliability… All of it gone in a moment.

The whole kicker to Randy? The realization that after everything was said and done; he had turned out no better than Hunter. He had listened to him scream about getting the belt again and knew how much it meant to him… and Randy had found himself craving the status just as much, if not more, than Hunter.

The night of Summer Slam, Dave had told him that he needed to watch his back, and that he had a funny feeling about the entire situation. He in turn said that no matter what, they'd always be friends; nothing could or would change that.

But things changed. All of it changed.

Dave came to him after they had dumped him in the ring. He was alone. Using his words of everlasting friendship to reach him, giving him an ultimatum… friendship or gold. His face had been unreadable. He said things about just starting his career, not being able to leave the power that the other two men gave him, and he was sure Randy would understand.

It had taken all that Randy had inside himself, not to beat some sense into his friend then. He knew their reason's to stay, but the reason's to leave where greater. So, for that he didn't understand. Surely, Dave has to know that one day they will turn on him just as easily. Thumbs down.

* * *

**_Please Review and let me know if this story is worth while... Thanks_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_With Randy out with shoulder surgery this seems to be coming easier! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this.. Hopefully I'll have another chapter later tonight, if in the week to come.. I'm learning to take my time to make the best of a story. BUT not forever, hopefully! lol I hope you like this one, I'm bringing in another hottie!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Dude, I can't leave the company for a minute before you go and get yourself into trouble. Were ya feelin' a little over worked?"

Randy laughed heartily at his long time friend, as he came bounding in his room grinning from ear to ear. "I wish that was the case." He answered as John plopped himself down in a chair next to him, "But, it's damn nice of you to FINALLY come and see me."

John's face fell slightly, like Randy's retort might've hurt, then he shrugged, "Yeah well, good ole Vince has me booked. So… how ya holdin' up?"

"I'm feelin' a hell of a lot better. The Doc says the arms are healing fine; I should have the casts off in another week or two. My back is what has everyone concerned. The swelling hasn't gone down and I'm still paralyzed from the waist down. "

John shook his head, "I still can't believe it went down the way it did, man. I hope you are sittin' here comin' up with a plan to get back at Hunter. Edge came back two weeks ago and he's already set his own plan into motion."

Randy shook his head, "You know, man, right now I just want to know I can walk again. Hunter is the least of my troubles." He informed him.

John looked confused, his eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were pursed tightly together as he thought about what Randy had said, "The Doc's have told you that you will be able to get back into the ring again. Why would you say that?"

"You know, as well as I do, that back fractures are serious, and most people don't return from them."

John's eyes stared accusingly at Randy, "You don't plan to come back, do you? You've let Hunter win. They have succeeded in running you off."

Randy sighed heavily. He knew John was going to have something to say about his decision, but a small part of him hoped that maybe the storm of emotions that were crossing his friends face now, would come a little later. He had been wishing for this conversation to happen after he was able to walk and the therapy was almost finished. He figured that John would fight him then, when he would be a little easier to convince, seeing as he would be almost back to normal again.

"I'm right! I can't believe this shit!" John hissed as he jumped to his feet, looking ready to fight.

"You don't understand…"

"You're fuckin' right, dog, I don't! For as long as I've known you, you've never backed down from a challenge. If you don't go back, you're not the person I thought you were."

"Look, I haven't SAID I wasn't going back." Randy argued.

John frowned, "You don't have to say anything, it's written all over your face."

Randy felt himself grow angrier with John by the minute. It was bad enough that he chose this visit to start the argument with him, but just the fact that he was pushing so hard was enough to send him into an emotional over load. With everything that he had been going through, he just wanted a nice peaceful conversation with John, not a fight. "How do you expect me to do anything right now, JOHN? I can't feel my legs. I've been encased in plaster for weeks. Did you know that when I woke up, I couldn't see or talk? Hell, I don't think there was a place on me that didn't fuckin' hurt. So, John, what would you do?"

John's face went pale. "I don't know. I honestly didn't know about all of those things you went through. But, I have one more question…What will you do instead of wrestle? I mean, come on man… you tried the military. Dude, you got yourself court marshaled just so you could climb into a ring."

Randy nodded, "You're right. I had tried to do something other than follow in my dad's footsteps, but the ring called to me. Day and night. I don't know how to do anything else, but I don't know how I can go back, either." He finally admitted looking away from his dear friend, not wanting him to see how hard he was struggling to find the answers.

John sighed and sat back in the chair next to Randy's bed. "You know how you can come back… You come back and fight. Take out Evolution one member at a time. After all that's happened to you, I know that the guys in the back will help you. All you have to do is ask. Hell, I'll ask for you, if it will help make your decision."

"Look, the only decision I'm going to make right now is that I'll think about it. Once I'm close to being out of here, and I can walk again, I'll take the time and actually decide if I can make my way back. Deal?"

John smiled, "You bet. As long as you aren't totally giving up on your dream, I'll take it."

* * *

**_Please R&R! Thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Thank You Guys for all of your kind reviews! There are only a hand ful of you that are reviewing, but you are loyal and I appreciate that. As long as there is someone reading there is a reason to write. Right? LOL I do hope you all are still enjoying, I had to throw John Cena in the mix with the last chapter... There is a new OC in this chapter and you are most likely going to be seeing a lot more of them... Again I'm glad you guys like it.  
Stacy_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kennedy leaned over and picked up the medicine ball and moved to stand in the middle of the large room, where her fourteen year old burn victim waited to start her daily exercises.

"Ok Brittney, we're going to work on your hand reflexes today, okay?"

Brittney smiled reluctantly as she pulled her scared hands from behind her back, and Kennedy's heart went out to her small patient. Brittney, being one of the few none sports related patients, had been in a horrible house fire and barely escaped with her life. However, the terrible burns she received on her upper body had damaged most of the nerves in her arms and hands. Her poor face was a map of raw scars and unless you looked into her eyes you'd never know what she was feeling.

Kennedy fought hard to not let her frown show, knowing the mental torment of becoming a teenager when looks are so important, and wishing that she could help the girl more. "Don't worry, honey, I know you can do this. Just let me know when we are pushing too hard."

Brittney nodded, and cast her eyes downward, a sign that she was struggling with herself and what Kennedy wanted her to do.

Kennedy stepped forward, she was dying to take the teen into her arms and reassure her, but she knew she had to stay tough if she wanted to be able to continue to push her forward in her therapy.

"Kennedy." Jennifer called, walking into the therapy room, her voice sounding unsure and timid.

Kennedy turned her attention from Brittney and faced the nurse, "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" She asked, pointing her thumb to the door.

Kennedy sighed before giving her attention back to her patient with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. Will you be okay in here alone for a minute?"

"Yeah… Sure." Brittney answered softly, taking the medicine ball away from Kennedy and moving to find a spot she liked on the floor to play with the ball.

Kennedy turned back to Jennifer with a look that read, 'this better be good', and followed her into the hall.

Jennifer sighed, "I know you hate to be bothered when you're with a patient, but I know you'd also kill me if you didn't hear about this immediately."

"What's wrong?" She asked thinking of at least twenty worse case scenarios.

"It's Randy. He hasn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. I've tried to get him to talk to me or scream at me, something, but he's clammed up. I don't know what else to do."

All the other bad things came to a halt in Kennedy's mind and she glanced over her shoulder at the door where Brittney was waiting for her, wondering what she should do to handle both situations. Brittney didn't want anyone else to work with her, she had been struggling with her own views of herself since the accident, and she felt uncomfortable with other people looking at her. Randy's situation worried her, especially with him not eating and refusing to respond. He had shut down, and she can't be in two places at once.

"Ok, Jennifer, will you go in and keep trying with Randy for a bit? I'm going to see if Brittney will stay a little longer today and I'll be right there."

Jennifer nodded quickly and made her way back toward Randy's room, while Kennedy walked back into the large exercise room. "I'm really sorry about the interference, but I'm having a problem with one of my other patients and I'm going to have to go see about him. Do you think you might be able to stay a little longer today?"

Brittney looked up from the medicine ball with a small nod, "Which patient are you having trouble with?" She asked, her small voice barely carrying across the oversized room.

"The wrestler, Randy Orton. Do you watch wrestling?"

Brittney's eyes danced as she jumped up from the floor, "Randy Orton is here?"

* * *

**_Please review!_**


End file.
